


Like The Pictures In A Storybook

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Always a girl, Drabble, Ezran is a girl, Gen, Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Callum's little sister was a princess almost out of one of Callum's storybooks.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran
Kudos: 15





	Like The Pictures In A Storybook

Callum's little sister was a princess almost out of one of Callum's storybooks. She was loved by the people of the kingdom. She was sweet. (Although that was supposed to be from a good elf's gift, and sneaking jelly tarts wasn't quite the correct sweetness.) And Ez was a friend to animals. Almost like Callum's favourite illustration, she had an animal companion, an orphan she'd raised and took with her everywhere. The princess in the book had a deer. Bait wasn't exactly cute, but he had big eyes and Ez had him from a tadpole. So that was close enough.


End file.
